Talk:Dirk Strider
Possible Names All possible names are: Dale Dana Dane Dash Dann Darl Davy Dean Dell Deon Derl Desi Dick Dill Dink Dino Dion Dirk Dock Dolf Donn Dore Dorr Doss Doug Drew Duff Duke Dunn Dyan Dyre Dude --Loverdesang 05:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Striked out all the ones that have been jossed as of the latest update. The Light6 09:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Of course, Miss Lalonde could have made another typo. She doesn't always notice her mistakes, and she immediately followed with a heavily misspelled sentence, then "*lol wow," which might imply a typo that she noticed. Honestly, this is probably all a ploy on Andrew's part to see how much he can mess with the wiki, and make us speculate on names. : P Alexnobody 11:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Added Dill. Seems just as probable as the Dino above xD Also was a Rugrats character. 13:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) It's likely Dick, Dino, or Dill, because the others seem kind of crazy Chezrush 20:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think Dirk is about as likely as Dick. Dino and Dill seem pretty ridiculous unless he calls himself one of those for ironic purposes. Dink and Dion are right out. 04:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :how the hell did you people find reason to confirm his name began with d and i after that indefinite nonsense from post-scratch mom :i mean seriously :-108.18.50.186 ::Because Jane first refers to Ro?? as "Ro-Lal" we already knew it was "R??? Lalonde", that supplied the extra o. Then Ro?? refers to scratch!Bro as "di stri" and we already knew it was "D??? Strider", that supplied the extra i. Seriously did you even read the convo? They both used the same abbreviation method to refer to both names showing both part of the last names which we already knew and thus removed any speculation on who they were talking about and they used part of their first names showing part we already knew and parts we didn't. Seriously. The Light6 01:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sexuality So, its pretty clear to everyone that he is homosexual, right? I mean after these two conversations it seems pretty obvious: I really hope its true. --Loverdesang 17:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It's possible. I doubt we'll hate him if he is. I know I won't. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Why would we hate him? Loverdesang 17:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ya know how there are some people who discriminate against non-heterosexuals for some weird reason? Some of said people might be Homestuckers like us. Then again ... I do recall a fanfic where both Striders were homo. Per Ankh 18:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) With 1,322 drawings just under that specific tag, I feel like the community will be fine. If hussie turns away all the homophobes, it will be a glorious day.--Loverdesang 18:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) True. Per Ankh 18:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention the "tender" wrestling robot he sent to Jake. 08:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) BRO has always been gay in my book, admitedly that was only based on the chained together chuck norris and mr.T puppets. But yeah, post scratch it's pretty certain now imo. But there are some people who apparently can't "deal with it" and keep removing any remarks about it from the page. *sign* Someone also said that we have only seen the autoresponder yet, but he is basically fucking him. And being gay or not would be a pretty big difference.BitterLime It could just be his autoresponder that's ironically gay. But to be honest, it's a pretty good chance D is. Just by the teasing nature of his conversations. 23:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Hostile can't be ironic at all though cause bro isn't the kind of guy who does ironic stuff at all haters gonna hate When we talk about people deleting the remarks about it from the page, are we talking about the remark that keeps appearing and disappearing next to the Trivia item about his chumhandle? I don't see a problem with remarks about it being on the page in general, but I really don't see what it has to do with the chumhandle-- sure, it's a flip of the old gender-chumhandle alignment, but so is tipsyGnostalgic, and Lalonde has yet to exhibit tendencies towards same-sex attraction. I think the existence of strong indicators that DS is gay or bi is potentially relevant enough to be listed on the page, I'm just not convinced it's at all relevant to his chumhandle. 03:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC)chronicallyAbsentminded Mostly, but there were other remarks that were removed as well. And we had females with "XY" chumhandles before, because hussie ran out of combinations for the troll girls. However we never had a male character with an "XX" pattern, and interestingly he's quite possibly gay. Ofcourse those two things are not causally related, but it's exactly the kind of coincidence that belongs under trivia imo. I seriously doubt that it was a coincidence that he is the first gay male character, and at the same time the first male character with an "XX" chumhandle. Especially whit hussie having established that pattern and being into patterns and stuff. BitterLime 10:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) HUSSIE SPEAKS! "sweet-guts asked: is bro gay I remember a long time ago this question used to appear in my formspring box all the time, well before there was much reasonable evidence to suggest he was, as there seems to be now. But there is no smoking puppet yet confirming this." - http://mspandrew.tumblr.com/post/13493681410/ansrews-ansrews It is still unconfirmed, it is obviously being hinted at but could still be misdirection. The Light6 08:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Gotta love how hussie manages to answer things without really giving out information.:B Then again it's reasonable, because he WANTS us to be uncertain about it, else he would just confirm it in the story. Well time to play the waiting game, although if he is not gay, it's a hug misdirection from hussies side. But that wouldn't be the first time I guess.BitterLime 11:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ahahahaha this is great, this is like people calling Dave homosexual after that time he told Tavros he was feeling matrimonial. why is this such a big deal? why are you guys so excited at the proposition of homosexuality? i thought after the trolls' bullshit, characters' pants-junk preference wasnt really a thing that needed orgasms over. although i guess some of you are just trying to decide if drawing Dove kissing men is taboo or canonical, i get that. 19:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ps Dove Strider It's simply that it's plainly obvious to some of us that he's gay. And this is nothing like Dave hitting on Tavros, because even if it is ironic/insincere it seems to have been going on for quite a while and would be quite an elaborate scam if he got Jake to the point where he feels the need to clarify that he is blowing his "red hot irony pistols" nonsuggestively and Lalonde to the point where she seems to have no doubts about DS being gay. Not that it matters what so ever.BitterLime 19:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) today we found out DS is already aware of his "esoteric process of genetic reamalgamation" in regards to Davebro. Rose showed an early awareness of her genetic relation to Dave during the Doc Scratch photo album interlude. it's just as possible that Jane is being naive in regard to DS and RL being ectobiological siblings, where RL isn't! as for Jake, it's already been confirmed that he is incredibly gullible- and a little homophobic- and those are really the best people to troll with homoerotica. 05:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I think he just might be bullied or teased about being gay rather than not really being gay (even though he still could) Title bullsh!t Jake called Mr. strider here a Dickprince. Clearly this makes him the Prince of Dick. This also fits in well with the possibility of him being a homosexual illistrated in annother topic on this same page. And before you greif me for it, this is just as viable as the Page of Hope /whatever of life for Jake/Jane. 20:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, um no. Why we are saying page of hope and maid of life is because there were hints toward their titles being just that because of what is stated on their introduction page. Prince of Dick, what a hilarious title, though his name may very well be dick, so maybe he will be Prince Dick anyways. Loverdesang 20:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Who says the use of Dickprince isn't a hint towards his title!? He could be the Prince of time! or the Dick of Space! Or the Prince/Dick of Doom! If you get your wild baseless speculaitions due to two random words in a sentance, it's only fair that i get mine ;) 21:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I doubt Hussie would be so crude. Per Ankh 21:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Gent of Piss. That is all. 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) That's fedoraFreak's title, who has a fedora for his icon, not a baseball cap. Memoria-Pi 21:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No, that was his response to saying Hussie wouldn't be so crude. MisterMan413 21:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Memoria-Pi 21:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Regardless of the crudeness Hussie is capable of, I just really don't think he is going to give any character a title that isn't a combination of the troll titles.Loverdesang 22:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) So, I still think his title will be Mage of Void the polar opposite of Witch of Space, as he is the fourth player. Voids image backs this up because it is designed like the space symbol, and the life is designed like the breath symbol. So Hope will be designed like Light, and Mind is similar to Time. Loverdesang 04:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty good theory! It's highly possible! Per Ankh 04:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I have only two reasons to believe he'd be (Hero) of Mind, but I think they're pretty good: #He, just like Terezi, is a bit of a manipulator. Jane considers him to be a puppeteer in a metaphorical meaning as well as literal. #He quite literally created an auto-responder with a mind of its own. #I'm assuming no titles will be overlapping with the pre-scratch kids' and no new will be added beyond the trolls' twelve. That was three reasons. I did not really expect that... Matpmar 01:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You make some very good points! Per Ankh 02:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Rogue of Void. Fits a pattern that Jane and Jake's titles have alluded to. Also fits him stealing shit from his bro. 12:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Based on the latest update, I'm guessing that it's more likely D. Strider as Heart and R. Lalonde as Void. Strider drops a reference to the Void when talking about Lalonde's somnambulations (which would take him out of the running for Void by implication), and his professed dual awareness reminds me of the two-part symbol of Heart, with one half filled and one half empty - Waking and Dreaming, perhaps? 05:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think he might be Heart for a different reason. I think there is a Nepeta/Equius connection. Nepeta is connected to cats as is Ro??. Equius is connected to horses and robots as is Di??. However as Nepeta is a Hero of Heart and Ro?? is a most likely a Hero of Void, that means the Nepeta/Equius roles are being reversed leaving Di?? with Heart. The Light6 06:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Proof the hat is based off of the record: Loverdesang 22:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Someone else somewhere else mentioned: Only a true master of irony would wear a shirt with a picture of a hat on it. 23:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC)H Auto-responder Should it be given it's own page because while it's body is just a pair of sun glasses it appears to almost be an AI. Also does anyone else see a parallel between the auto-responder and Alternate Future Dave? They are both kinda the Bro/Dave but not. Anyhow I'm waiting for Bro to prototype his sunglasses. The Light6 09:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *"Like the Strider before him, his logo contains a stylized bird." *What logo are we referring to, here? **I think they're referring to Dave's hair. --Bettafishrule2579 06:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) **I think they're actually talking about the lighter orange portion of his hat logo; it's kind of bird-in-flight-shaped. Doesn't have anything to do with the auto-responder, but they probably just forgot to start a new heading. 04:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Brobot/Robro There are a lot of things to say about Brobot but the thing that caught my attention is the color of his glasses. It does bear a striking resemblance with a certain troll... (Is this stupid and/or obvious?) -- 02:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I noticed it too. When I saw it's glasses appear, I went "Hi, Terezi!" Per Ankh 02:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) huh. I said, "hi, aradiabot!" 05:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) This could also be a reference to Kamina's famous red shades. (Kamina being the Gurren Laggan charecter Bro shares so many similairities too) 08:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it's just that all robots have red eyes Chezrush 20:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Page name Until we know the actual names of TT and TG, wouldn't it be best to call the pages timaeusTestified and tipsyGnolgastic, like what happened with the trolls before they were named? - Janaro out. 16:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That doessound like a good idea, now that I think about it.